Moon and Shine
by pantedgieQueen13
Summary: BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR KAKASHIS-FIRST-KISS! It's impossible, it all happened so fast! Is it...possible I could learn to love another? One who has always loved me? M for a reason.


_Birthday gift for Kakashis-First-Kiss! Hope you like it!_

_**Important Notes (read before reading)**_

_~This was written some time between __Eclipse__ and __Breaking Dawn__, before Bella was a vampire and after Seth joined the pack. And, of course, before Victoria was killed._

_~It's rated M for a reason. If you don't like it, don't read it._

_~NO FLAMES ON THIS STORY WHATSOEVER! Only Kakashis-First-Kiss is allowed to insult me on this story because I wrote it for them. If you flame me, I won't respond. If you intend to flame me, DON'T READ THIS STORY!!! (Unless you're Kakashis-First-Kiss)_

_~Enjoy!_

**Moon and Shine**

_The moonshine doth shimmer, and shiver over the water._

_Can we take another hit, my friend?_

_We both know that now's the end._

_But, I have something to thing to say, love._

_I'm not one bit afraid._

He couldn't believe it. After all of his hard work, keeping her fragile body safe from harm, one slash from the red-haired feline vampire had ended her. The chocolate brown eyes smiled as they faded, pale hand reaching for him in death, while another vampire held him down while he yelled her name into the night.

"Bella!" He cried. But, it was too late.

Victoria laughed as she drained the last of Bella's blood from the corpse and made a sign to the other, who let go of him. Edward, thrown against a tree and crushing it in the process, was stunned but only briefly. He flung the curly reddish-brown hair away from his eyes and growled. "You…killed…her…!" His eyes felt like they were steaming, his fingers itching to tear her to shreds. He could feel the lighter Emmet had given him a few hours before burning as if lit in his jeans pocket.

Victoria could only laugh, her eyes like a snake's in the darkness, red hair flying like fire from the gates of hell. Quite suddenly, a lone howl erupted from the darkness. All vampire heads turned. Victoria looked fearfully to her colleague before a sandy-colored ball of fluff and teeth lashed out from the darkness of the pine forest surrounding them and snapped her neck in two. The other vampire turned and fled while the light yellow wolf tore Victoria's body to shreds.

Suddenly, the young wolf looked up, earnest brown eyes shining quizzically. Edward nodded, taking the lighter from his pocket and clicking it open. Soon, every piece was blazing from a roaring fire.

Edward felt like he was going to cry, although he couldn't even if he wanted to. The sand-colored wolf morphed back into the naked human boy Seth Clearwater as Edward hid his face in his sleeve. Seth went to stand by Edward, not bothering to put his clothes on, his eyes watching the blaze.

As the fire began to die and the moon rose farther into the sky, Edward finally spoke after what seemed like forever. "You, uh, came alone, didn't you?"

Seth twisted a finger around a blonde curl. "Heh. Yeah, I did. Why?" He looked up into Edward's face, searching for answers.

Edward turned away from his naked body. "It's…it doesn't matter." He answered mournfully. "Bella's gone. I can't live any more."

Seth's soft hand grabbed his arm. "Edward! Please don't say that!" These eyes _could_ cry, and already were filled with tears.

Edward chuckled. "And, why not, Seth? You know more than anyone how much I loved her! How much she made me feel…complete!"

Seth fell to his knees. "Yes, Edward. I know all that." He sniffled. "But…you can't die! Not after…!"

Edward turned on him, a strange look in his dark black eyes. "Not after what?"

Seth shook his head into his knees. "Nothing, nothing." He replied. "I'm…so sorry, Edward." He choked back the tears that were fast approaching now, his sobs racking his frail body.

The vampire turned to go, but paused in his step and turned back around. "Put some clothes on, before you catch cold." He teased, ruffling Seth's hair. Then, his frown reappearing, he dashed off into the forest in the direction of the Cullen Mansion.

It was there in front of the blaze that Seth broke down sobbing. Why did Edward have to die? It wasn't fair! Why…and he had no idea why he was feeling this…why couldn't Edward care for _him_ as much as he had cared for Bella? This was what the young werewolf cried about as a cloud covered the moon and Edward returned to the house in a sullen mood.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

"Hey, Edward!" Alice looked up brightly from her seat on the couch and the whole scene came to life. Esme, still partially in her human act, yawned and pretended to wake from a nap. Carlisle turned a page in a book, looking up through reading glasses he didn't need at his "son". Jasper tossed aside a portable gaming device and Emmet and Rosalie descended the stairs. "How'd it go?"

"Where's Bella?" Wondered Emmet, that stupid grin on his face still present.

"Terrible." Edward answered, looking first to Alice and then to Emmet. "She's gone."

Carlisle stood quickly, dropping the book to the floor. "Gone? You mean…"

"Victoria ambushed us and managed to slit her throat. It was all over after that." Edward sighed. "It's all my fault!"

"What happened to Victoria?" Jasper wondered.

"Seth came and killed her, but he was too late to save Bella."

"Seth Clearwater?!" Rosalie screeched. "A _werewolf_?!"

"Hush, Rose," Carlisle soothed, his liquid gold eyes only for Edward now. "It's not your fault, Edward. Not all vampires are like us. They still kill humans and drink their blood. It…can't be helped. And, you know how tempting Bella's blood was." His hand swept around the silent vampires gathered. "We can all attest to that."

"It doesn't make things any better." Edward glared at his spiky-haired "sister". "Did you know this would happen?"

Alice growled. "Seth blocks my vision. You know that."

Edward bowed his head in defeat. "Yes. I know that."

Alice zoned out for a second and then fled to Jasper's side. Fear was in her warm gold eyes. "Edward…you don't mean to…"

Edward grinned as he read her mind. "No, but that's a better idea. Thanks, Alice."

Esme tugged at Edward's arm. "Please, Edward. Don't do this! You have so many other options!"

"No, I really don't, Esme." Edward answered. "I'm going, and no one will stop me." Then in a flash, he was gone.

Carlisle gave his face to his hands. Esme sunk into the couch, looking crushed like a pressed flower. Alice curled up beside Jasper and Emmet nearly broke the railing he thrashed it so hard. Only Rosalie looked thoughtful.

"Carlisle?"

The doctor looked up into Rosalie's bright eyes. "Rose."

"I know how to save Edward." She said.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

The golden-furred young wolf bounded through the dark forests, trailing the sweet smell of Edward the vampire. Yes, he didn't really smell as repulsive as everyone let on. It just made him easier to track.

Rosalie had told him where Edward was going and what he was planning to do. "_I can see that you love him._" She'd said. "_Well, we love him too._"

How could Rosalie have seen through his disguises so easily? How had Rose just have known? Were all vampires like this? Although all vampires were not like the Cullens, they all seemed to be willing to die for their mate. After all, wasn't that why Victoria had killed Bella?

"Werewolves are too straightforward about things." Seth grunted to himself. Without knowing how, he'd shut off communications with the pack tonight so he could focus on what he needed to do. _For Edward. For me._

Before long, Seth stumbled on Edward at the Italian border. He was staring at a mule deer mourning its dead mate. Seth's stomach growled, but he figured Edward needed this more than he did. But…Edward wasn't hunting. He was just standing there. "I know how you feel about me, Seth." Edward whispered. "Yes, I know. I've _always_ known. You loved me the best. Even above your own dear sister, your own pack."

_Yes, I love you, Edward._ Seth the wolf thought.

Edward nodded in response. "You have not yet lost the one you love. I have already formulated a plan that will get me killed quickly and easily." Suddenly, Seth changed back. He was naked on the Italian border…with Edward. He knelt to the ground. "But, I won't do it." The vampire turned and knelt beside Seth, who had began to cry.

Seth rubbed a fist across his eyes. "You…won't?"

"No, of course not. Someone must break the news to Bella's friends. And," Edward grinned. "I will not allow you to lose the one you love."

Seth threw his arms around the cold, bare upper chest of the vampire, which sparkled in the setting sun. "I love you." He whispered as his hot tears fell upon the white planes of the marble chest.

The vampire sighed. "I can only hope that the love I kept hidden for you will grow stronger now that Bella is gone."

The vampire and werewolf laughed, then Seth changed back to a wolf and the two returned to the rainy city of Forks, Washington, now the graveyard of Isabella Swan.

_Kind of a lame ending, huh? Oh well! Haha, I hope you enjoyed it Kakashis-First-Kiss!_


End file.
